ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70725 Nindroid MechDragon
70725 Nindroid Mech Dragon is a LEGO Ninjago set released on December 1, 2013. It includes Master Garmadon, Techno Lloyd, Evil Wu, General Cryptor, a Nindroid Warrior, Proto Sam-X, the Nindroid MechDragon, two Nin-Jôs (one black and one brown), a Golden Katana, and two Cyber Axesaws. LEGO.com Description Help the Ninja escape from the awesome Nindroid MechDragon! Enter the MechDragon! Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd are trying to escape with the Techno-Blade in Nya’s car, but Sensei Wu, who has turned evil, and the Nindroids are flying the MechDragon in hot pursuit. Drive clear of the MechDragon’s fast-spinning circular saw blades on the huge wings and dodge the missiles fired from the cannon. Evade its mechanical mouth, giant claws and dangerous whipping tail. Evil Wu is at the controls with two other armed Nindroids below ready to jump off into battle. Don’t let them capture the Ninja and imprison him in the hidden cell to power their MechDragon. Speed away in Nya’s car and fire the harpoon and unleash flick missiles from the hidden cannons to repel them. Includes 5 minifigures with weapons: Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd, Evil Wu, General Cryptor and a Nindroid. * Includes 5 minifigures with weapons: Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd, Evil Wu, General Cryptor and a Nindroid * Nindroid MechDragon features whipping tail, 2 detachable gliders, built-in carry handle, shooting cannon, rocket launcher, 2 spinning wing blades, hidden/removable prison cell, weapon store, poseable head and front legs, adjustable mechanical mouth and Nindroid dragon claws * Nya’s car features rotating harpoon flick missile, 2 laser cannons, 2 hidden flick missiles, opening cockpit, Samurai X flag and Ninja blade details * Weapons include a golden sword, Sensei Garmadon’s staff, Evil Wu’s staff and *Nindroid saw blades * Whip the MechDragon’s powerful tail * Fire the thumb-operated cannon * Make the huge saw blades on the wings spin * Imprison a Ninja in the cell * Fire the rotating harpoon shooter and hidden cannons on Nya’s car * Nindroid MechDragon measures over 6” (17cm) high, 20” (51cm) long) and 17” (45cm) wide * Nya’s car measures over 5” (13cm) high, 6” (17cm) long) and 4” (12cm) wide Building Instructions *70725 Nindroid MechDragon (1) *70725 Nindroid MechDragon (2) Trivia * Of the nine Rebooted sets, this and 70722 OverBorg Attack are the only ones not to include any Techno Blades. This is due to Lloyd not having a Techno Blade. * This is the only set to include Tech Wu and Master Garmadon's first variation. It is one of the two Ninjago sets that actually include Master Garmadon, the other being 70750 Ninja DB X. * This is the second largest Ninjago set produced in the 2014 Rebooted wave, the largest being 70728 Battle for Ninjago City. * This is the first set that has a dragon without a head with a rubber head mold and that has a brick-built head instead. Gallery NindroidMechdragon.png 70725 Nindroid MechDragon Box Backside.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon Poster.jpg Nindroid MechDragon - LEGO Ninjago - 70725|Product Animation 70725 Nindroid MechDragon.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon 2.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon 3.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon 4.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon 5.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon 6.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon 7.jpg 70725 Nindroid MechDragon 8.jpg Rebooted Sensei Garmadon Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Garmadon minifigure Rebooted Evil Techno Wu Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Evil Wu minifigure SGarmadonFigure.png|Master Garmadon with Nin-jo Techno Robe Lloyd.jpg|Exclusive Lloyd minifigure 70725 top.png|A Nindroid Warrior, General Cryptor, Techno Wu, Master Garmadon, and Techno Lloyd. 70725Nindroidmechdragon.jpg Video pl:70725 Smok nindroid Category:2014 Category:2014 Sets Category:Sets Category:Vehicles Category:Nindroid Vehicles Category:Rebooted Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninja Category:Nindroids Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Masters/Sensei Category:Energy